Survey Time: Camp HalfBlood Style
by Christina B
Summary: Have you ever filled out one of those annoying online surveys? What happens when Percy Jackson finds one? Camp Half-Blood will never be the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

AN: This is a story idea I've had for years and I've used it in other fandoms. This starts a few weeks after the Titan War and will go on through the Heroes of Olympus series. I hope you enjoy this, and I would be grateful for any feedback!

**Survey Time: Camp Half-Blood Style**

**Chapter 1: Percy Jackson**

It was just an average day at Camp Half-Blood. Ever since the Titan War a few weeks ago, the camp was slowly returning to normal. Percy Jackson was walking along the shoreline, looking at the waves of the ocean as the tide rolled in. But then he noticed something curious, there was something floating on the waves. He stepped in the water and felt it invigorate him and he reached for the item.

It was a bottle that seemed to have a letter inside, and chuckling Percy stepped out of the water and opened the letter. It wasn't exactly what he was expected. Instead of a letter, it was a questionnaire, a survey. Normally Percy would run away from any questions or writing of any kind, but he was intrigued. He returned to his cabin, found a pen and started to write.

* * *

SURVEY

_** you named after anyone?:**__ Perseus from Greek mythology. I'm just happy that I have a more modern nickname._

_**2. Are you smart?:**__ Well I think so, but unfortunately my girlfriend is the daughter of Athena so _

_**3. What's your middle name?:**__Don't have one._

_**4. When was the last time you cried?:**__I don't cry! Fine, when we had the funeral service for those lost during the Titan War._

_**5. Do you like your handwriting?: **__Of course._

_**6. Do you snore?: **__What kind of stupid question is that? And how would I know if I was asleep at the time._

_**7. Do you drool in your sleep?: **__No?_

_** you sleep with stuffed animals?: **__Definitely not._

_**9. Are you ticklish?: **__Not saying. _

_**10. Are you a morning person?: **__No way._

_**THE LAST PERSON WHO:**_

_**11. Shared A Drink With?: **__You mean the non-alcoholic right? Annabeth._

_**12. Yelled At You?: **__Annabeth, she's cute when she's mad._

_**13. Said They Were Going To Kill You?: **__Annabeth, but she was kidding. Right?_

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**14. Danced?: **__Don't remind me, I don't think Annabeth's toes will ever forgive me._

_**15. Stalked Someone?:**__ Maybe?_

_**16. Had A Mud Bath?: **__What? Really who came up with these questions?_

_**17. Have you been close to death before?: **__Do you want a list? Every demigod has been close to death before, and I seem to have especially bad luck._

_**18. Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: **__I haven't wanted to be a girl, but to understand what they are thinking would be helpful._

_**19. Had An Imaginary Friend?: **__I thought had an imaginary math teacher once, stupid Mrs. Dodds… _

_**20. Do you have kids?: **__I'm only sixteen!_

_**21. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?: **__I'd like to think so._

_**22. Do you use sarcasm?: **__Not at all._

**_23. What is your least favorite thing about yourself?: _**_Well I do have ADHD which sometimes makes me say and do things that aren't…well…smart._

_**24. Who do you miss the most?****:** I would have to say Beckendorf, because he was a good friend and I still regret his death._

**_25. Any strange habits?:_**_Several I'm sure, but they wouldn't seem strange to me, ask Annabeth.__**  
**_

_**26. Would you say you're shy?: **__No I wouldn't._

_**27. Do you like the person who sent this to you?: **__Who sent this to me?_

**28. Scary stories or happy endings?:**_What about scary stories with happy endings?_

_**29. Summer or winter?: **__Summer has my birthday, camp, and no school. Best time of the year!__**  
**_

_**30. Hugs or kisses?: **__Kisses…from Annabeth I mean. Hugs can be scary, especially if Tyson is giving them._

_**31. Do you have a special talent?: **__I'm the son of Poseidon, so most of my powers are water related. Plus I can kinda talk to horses._

_**32. Where were you born?: **__New York City of course!_

_**33. Have you ever been stung by a bee?: **__It's Grover's fault!_

_**34. Are you afraid of the dark?: **__Not really. _

_**35. Are you good at keeping secrets? **_

_**36. What do you want for Christmas?: **__Monster repellant! There is serious gold mine up for grabs if someone will just invent it already._

_**37. Do you talk in your sleep?: **__How would I know?_

_**38. If you could enact any new law, what would it be?: **__I think asking the gods to claim their kids and stop ignoring them was good enough for me._

_**39. Who is your daddy?: **__Poseidon, God of the Sea_

_**40. Most likely to respond?: **__Grover_

_**41. Least likely to respond?: **__Clarisse_

* * *

As Percy finished the survey, he started to roll it back up. But before he could do so, the survey extend and there was a blank survey right below the one he filled out.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy looked up to see his girlfriend Annabeth Chase smiled at her, and then glanced back down at the survey. Would she? He looked up at her again and held out the survey.

"_It's your turn to fill out the survey."_


End file.
